Bloody Valentine
by L0n3W0lf36
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Chieko is dying to confess her feelings to her childhood friend Kaneki. Will he accept her feelings? Does he feel the same? Disclamer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters.


This is a Kaneki x OC reader oneshot and the first fanfic I've ever published, I'd really appreciate some reviews.

I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters. Chieko is my oc she belongs to me.

Happy Valentine's day enjoy. 

\- Bloody Valentine

I thanked Touka for being my taste tester as I patiently sipped my cappuccino while I waited for Kaneki to arrive at Anteiku for his shift.

"Sure, no problem Chi-san just make sure you make enough for me too."

"Of course" I said reaching into my backpack and pulling out a purple gift bag securely knotted with a pink ribbon.

"These are for you Touka-chan happy valentine's day I hope you enjoy them." She smiled gratefully as she accepted the bag and went back to work.

I had spent weeks perfecting a recipe to make valentine chocolates that were edible to ghouls. I tried various ingredients and coffee types but none were successful and usually ended with Touka puking them back up into the toilet. That is until Mr. Yoshimura heard about my experiments and gave me some strange cubes to try. I remembered seeing Kaneki put cubes like these in his coffee and figured it was worth a shot. Lo and behold it worked perfectly I added it to my different recipes of coffee chocolates and each one worked!

"Chieko-san!" called out Hinami as she hurried towards me.

"Hello Hinami –chan, you know you can call me Chi." I said as she ran up to me giving me a warm hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chi-san!" She said holding out a poem.

I took it, it was a haiku:

"May our friendship last

As I keep you in my heart

Forever you're loved"

Happy Valentine's Day Chieko-san,

Hinami

"I hope you like it, Kaneki nii-san helped me write it" she said smiling.

I blushed at the thought of Kaneki helping Hinami write such a lovely poem with me in mind.

"I love it!" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I will keep this in a special place and cherish it always."

I pulled away and reached into my backpack pulling out another bag of chocolates this one was pink with butterflies printed on the fabric and tied with a yellow ribbon.

"This is for you, Touka-chan helped me make them." I said as I handed her the bag.

"Arigato Chi-san!" said Hinami as she excitedly opened the bag and popped on into her mouth.

"Delicious!" She said smiling.

Just as I return to my seat I hear the door open and in walks Kaneki. I hurry over to him before he goes upstairs to change into his uniform.

"Happy Valentine's day Kaneki-kun!" I say blushing as I hold out a heart shaped red velvet box full of my special chocolates.

"I made these especially for you!" He looked at me surprised as he took the box from me.

"Arigato Chi-san." He said as he opened the box picked out a chocolate and took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized he could eat it and it didn't taste disgusting like all the other foods he had tried to eat. Smiling he came closer to me whispering in my ear.

"Meet me at the park across the street at six, I have something for you too." He then quickly hurried upstairs to change and get to work.

As soon as he was out of sight I pumped my fist in the air letting out a loud squeal of excitement. I turned to see everyone staring at me smiling, while I blushed embarrassed at my over enthusiastic display. I hurried home to change and prepare to meet Kaneki in just a few hours to finally confess my feelings after all these years. On my way home I ran into Hide who was heading to Anteiku to ask Touka on a date. I told him about meeting Kaneki later and he grinned teasing me for taking so long to confess. I wished him good luck with Touka and continued home.

As I finished getting ready I looked at the clock and it was already 5:30. Shocked at how quickly time flew by I took one more look in the mirror to make sure I looked ok. My long violet hair was curled into perfect doll like ringlets around my pale face, my simple make up was flawless and the dark red dress I wore accentuated all of my curves. I wanted to make sure that when Kaneki saw me, he wouldn't just see me as his childhood friend but maybe something more. I slipped on my matching heels and left my apartment. As I neared the park I noticed an unusual echoing of my footsteps, I stopped and listened and the footsteps continued on then stopped as well. Realizing I was being followed I started walking faster and the footsteps sped up as well, soon I was running and my pursuer was closing in I was within sight of the park when suddenly I was knocked into an alley. I stood up looking around for who had pushed me when suddenly ghoul appeared in front of me. He had bright red hair to match his hungry ghoul eyes that peeked through a ninja like mask, his tail like black kagune wriggled behind him anxiously.

"My my my don't you look tasty" He said as he looked me up and down lowering his mask and licking his lips in anticipation. His kagune wrapped around my waist squeezing me tightly before slamming me into the brick wall. I let out a scream as I felt my ribs crack from the impact. As I lay on the pavement trying to catch my breath the ghoul walked toward me drooling. Suddenly there was a flash of red and blue and the ghoul was pinned to the wall. It was Kaneki his four red kagune swished angrily as he faced the red haired ghoul, his eye patch gone revealing his one red ghoul eye.

The red haired ghoul used his kagune to knock Kaneki away and charge at me he lifted me by my hair using it as leverage to expose my neck as he opened his jaw preparing to bite me. I closed my eyes feeling his hot breath on my neck then suddenly it was gone and I felt warm wet droplets fall on my skin accompanied by a disturbing squelching noise. I opened my eyes to see Kaneki covered in blood the red haired ghoul dead and impaled by his kagune. He retracted his kagune and the body dropped to the pavement with a thud still bleeding. He turned to me his eyes glazed and wide, suddenly I was pinned to the wall. Kaneki was panting heavily against my neck, I whispered his name and he abruptly stepped away, his ghoul eye returning to its normal grey. I fell to my knees shocked still processing what had just happened. Kaneki had just killed another ghoul to protect me. I looked over at him crouched on the bloody pavement as he held his head in his hands tears running down his face. I crawled to his side wrapping my arms around him and pulling his head to rest on my chest as I stroked his hair calming him. Slowly his tears stopped and he pulled his hands away from his face to look at me.

"Aren't you afraid of me? I just killed someone and nearly attacked you!" He whispered hoarsely as he stared into my eyes.

I smiled at him before replying, "I could never be afraid of you Kaneki-kun, and you if you hadn't done that he would have killed me."

His eyes widened and tears filling his eyes again. He suddenly pulled me into a tight protective embrace, narrowing his eyes he said in a steady determined voice. "I will never let that happen, I will protect you no matter what!"

I sighed contentedly in his warm safe embrace when something occurred to me.

"Kaneki how did you know I was in danger?"

He looked down at me in his arms and explained that he was running late when he heard a scream and recognized my voice. When he came to help and saw what was happening he blacked out and didn't realize what was happening until he heard me say his name. We stood and began walking out of the alley, at the entrance Kaneki leaned down to pick something up. He turned to me handing me a bouquet of white roses and spider lilies my favorite flowers. I smiled as I admired them before kissing his cheek and thanking him. He blushed. I lifted them to my face to take in their sweet aroma when I noticed a card. I opened it and inside was another haiku it said:

What do you see

Beautifully created - fatally flawed

Will you love me

-Kaneki

He watched as I read his poem gauging my response. I was quite for a moment before responding with a haiku of my own.

"You're demon consumes

But always I will love you

Bloody Valentine"

He smiled that adorably sweet shy smile that I love so much before he pulled me close leaning down to capture my lips with his. When he pulled away I was left breathless and we were both blushing but grinning widely. We held hands as he walked me home, I invited him in to wash up and spend the night. Once we were both clean I took his hand leading him to my queen sized bed. He blushed profusely seeing me in my night gown and slipping under the sheets next to me. He soon became comfortable and wrapped his arms around me pulling me against his chest as we fell asleep wrapped in each other's loving arms.


End file.
